Love Marks
by PandaLover309
Summary: They both have had a rough past, but fate has brought their souls together. Now Gaara is possessive over his love, will he take their relationship to the next level? How will the both of them show that they belong to each other? Gaara x OC one-shot WARNING: there is a smidge of lemon, not much but a little :)) I hope you like it! Sorry if I suck at summaries


"Holy shizz! Where is Tsubaki when you need her?!"

Kankuro and Temari were fending of children who were either whining, crying, or climbing two of the three sand siblings. Temari was trying to keep the kids from crying while Kankuro's annoyed hands attempted to tear off kids who were climbing him.

"I'M NOT A TREE DAMMIT!"

Temari sent him a murderous glare as she stroked the head of a child, "BAKA, if it weren't for that stupid bet you made with Gaara none of this would have happened."

"It isn't my fault that he already knew where my porn books were-." She punched Kankuro in the head and breathed fire, "BAKA!"

"What is all the ruckus about," Gaara coolly said as he said as he walked up to his siblings with an emotionless face.

Temari and Kankuro stopped their bickering and both stared at Gaara, "BROTHER! PLEASE UNDO THIS CURSE THAT YOU HAVE INFLICTED ON US!"

Gaara looked at them with an unreadable face, "No."

Kankuro was at his brother's mercy, "Please! You know that I can't stand kids!"

"And that is why I did it, you deserved it for stalking Tsubaki knowing full well that we are-," Gaara was interrupted when the sound of children died down.

"Shh shh, it's okay," a girl with shining blue hair that was tied in a bun decorated with a long dragon pin. She was comforting a child and wiped her tears away with her fingers, "Now that's good. You look more beautiful if you smile, so please smile for me okay?"

The little girl stopped crying and gave the girl a bright smile, "Okay Tsubaki-chan!"

The girl who was named Tsubaki turned her head to the Sand Siblings, "Can someone please explain what is exactly happening while I was out? Where did all these kids come from? Why were some of them crying, you ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

Kankuro was crying tears of joy as he hugged Tsubaki, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Tsubaki looked at Kankuro with a confused face, "For what?"

Temari walked up to Tsubaki with a bright smile, "You saved Kankuro and I kid. This idiot lost a bet so he had to be punished."

Tsubaki raised a brow, "With kids?"

Temari nodded in shame as she spoke, "We aren't exactly the best when it comes to kids. Only you are Tsubaki..." The children were laughing behind them as the trio turned to look at them. One of the kids that was climbing Kankuro walked up and pulled on Tsubaki's sleeves, "Ne ne Tsubaki-chan! Can you play with us again some time!" Another child walked up and pulled Tsubaki's other sleeve, "Yeah! It's always fun with you Tsubaki-chan!"

Tsubaki gave the kids a gentle smile and nodded, "I would love to, now it is getting late so this can wait until tomorrow kay?"

The kids all said their good-byes and left the four alone with the company of each other, Gaara let out a sigh in disappointment as he wanted Kankuro's torture to last a little bit longer. Tsubaki managed to wiggle out of Kankuro's grasp and let out a deep breath, "Next time if you need help, just ask. It's not like I'm going back to Konoha yet."

Temari and Kankuros' face then saddened at the thought of Tsubaki going back to her village. "Is really all right for you to spend the rest of your life here in Sunagakure? I mean...Kanoha is your home town right?"

Tsubaki shook her head, "It's already been a month since I have last been to Konoha. My hometown is long in the past..."

"Speaking of which, you never really told us much about your past now have you Tsubaki," Kankuro asked as he took a seat on the porch.

Tsubaki then leaned onto a tree and smiled weakly, "I guess I haven't..."

_~flashback to when Tsubaki was a child~_

_I was born into the Tsukigami clan, a clan of high aristocracy and nobility. My mother was a famous and beautiful dancer and my father was an aristocrat. They both had heart and cared for anyone who needed it, they were people to look up to. Although I had everything that I wanted, my life was somehow...lonesome. I was only allowed to socialize with the children of my father's fellow aristocrats and rarely went outside. My parents were always away from home, leaving me in the hands of our servants. But in truth, I knew the how evil the world is outside so I was always grateful to the life I was given. I had a blessed life to begin with, but that was until a selfish lord, jealous of the attention that my family had, decided to rid of our family permanently._

_I ran through the broken and burning rubble which were the remains of my house, blazing in flames. I was covered with ash and cuts and bruises as I ran through my home, "Mama...Papa...Where are you? I'm scared."_

_I ran as far as my feet could carry me and everywhere I went, I saw lifeless bodies. I couldn't hold back the tears that were rolling down my face, "Mama..Papa! *cough* *cough*" _

_I tried my best to keep my eyes open but as soon as I found a way out, every thing went black as I felt a hard surface hit my head. I weakly opened my eyes to find myself in an unknown white room, I was on a white bed and the sheet was covering my upper and lower body. I blinked a few times that I was in a hospital room. When I turned my head, I saw a man with strange pink hair and teal blue eyes. My face remained emotionless as he walked up to me._

_"Where's Mama and Papa," I said. He stopped beside my bed and laid a hand on my head._

_"I am Hanzo Sutaa, I will be taking you into the Sutaa clan," the man said._

_"Why," I bluntly asked, "There is no point for a frail flower with no knowledge of the outside world other than its suffering to be taken into another family."_

_The man's expression remained stoic but his hand felt warm, like Papa's. The man gave me a weak smile, "I am doing this for your father. I will show you how to fight and to defend yourself so you can restore the Tsukigami clan."_

_~end of flashback~_

"And when he adopted me into the Sutaa family, I relentlessly trained every day in hopes of becoming stronger. Every day I could not forget the events, but throughout time, I leanred how to forgive the selfish man despite his sin," Tsubaki said as she looked up the sky. The blue sky reflected on her dark blue eyes as the Sand Siblings felt sympathy wash over them, even Gaara did not know about her past.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tsubaki," Kankuro sadly said as he scratched the back of his head.

Tsubaki waved her hands frantically as she shook her head, "Oh no it's nothing! I mean it was about time I told you guys, but if that weren't to have happened, I wouldn't have become this strong, and made amazing friends back in Konoha."

Temari smirked, "No wonder Gaara fell for you when you guys were kids. She must have been cute, wasn't she Gaara?"

Gaara blushed and looked the other way. Tsubaki let out a giggle as she looked at Gaara, "It was only thanks to my father that I was able to meet Gaara and the both of you."

Kankuro let out a whistle, "You're too pure minded to be with Gaara are you sure that you have the right man?"

Gaara hissed at Kankuro and quickly went back inside in embarrassment while everyone let out a loud laugh. Tsubaki looked at Gaara as his figure slowly disappeared into the house. As his figure faded, she smiled.

'I can't imagine falling in love with another person other than Gaara, and for us to now couples is such a step. I won't fail to make him happy as long as I'm alive.'

~later~

*in Gaara's room*

Tsubaki was in the bathroom in Gaara's room freshening up to get ready for bed. Since Gaara was Sungakure's Kazekage, he has a large room with a window that shows a view the town in front. When Tsubaki was done, she changed into a simple light blue night gown that ended midway through her thighs. She released the dragon hair pin from her hair and let it slowly cascade down below her shoulders. She looked at her reflection one last time before exiting the bathroom. Right when she closed the door, two hands made their way around her waist and pulled her close. Tsubaki yelped in surprise as she felt Gaara's face on the side of her neck. His breathing tickled her neck as he looked at her from the corner of her eyes. Tsubaki couldn't help but move her hand onto his red hair and plant a small kiss on his head.

"It's getting late Gaara, we should go to sleep," she said as she sat on the bed and motioned him to join her.

Gaara quickly made his way over to her but did not lie down; instead, he grabbed her arms and pushed her down onto the bed.

"Gaara, what are you doing-mft!"

Gaara roughly kissed her and his tongue tried to find its way into her mouth. Letting the pleasure take over, she allowed his tongue to get access into her mouth to which he explored hungrily. The kiss ended when they both lacked oxegen, Gaara was the first revive and looked at her, "S-sorry...I was too rough."

Tsubaki shook her head and she wiped away the trail of saliva that was on her mouth, "No, in truth...I kinda liked it..."

Gaara looked at her with a surprised expression but a smirk soon replaced his uncertain lips, "Then let me do it again."

Gaara attacked Tsubaki once again and kissed her forcefully but this time, she returned the kiss with the same about of lust and hunger. Tsubaki moaned in the kiss as Gaara was dominating her completely, leaving her completely numb from the sensation. Both broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes filled with lust.

"Tsubaki," Gaara said as he was panting, "Do you want to do this..."

Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck while breathing heavily. "I-I do, I mean...I've always kind of wanted this," her face was a bright red as she turned her head away in embarrassment. Gaara took his hand and pulled her chin towards his face, "Don't hide your face from me, Tsubaki." Gaara's hands made their way under her nightgown, feeling her creamy skin along the way. She reacted to his every touch, making his lust for her grow. Gaara held the hem of the skirt and slowly pulled it up. Tsubaki raised her hands up to help him rid of the piece of fabric. With the nightgown now off, it only left her with a lacy black bra with matching panties. Gaara looked at Tsubaki's face, which was red from embarrassment.

"D-don't look at me like that," she whispered. Gaara smirked as his hands went to unhook her bra. He was stopped when Tsubaki held onto his hand, Gaara looked at her in confusion.

"Fair is fair," she playfully teased as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Gaara growled as he felt her hands softly touch his pale skin, Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle at her lover's reaction. When he was wearing nothing but his boxers, he proceeded to continue on where he left off. But yet again, he was interrupted by Tsubaki, "Ne Gaara, have you heard of love marks?"

Gaara shook his head, Tsubaki then took his hands away from her and motioned his to sit up on the bed. He obeyed and sat down. Tsubaki climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Allow me to demonstrate," she seductively purred. Gaara couldn't help but feel his animal instinct get impatient. Tsubaki leaned in and put her lips on his neck, with that distance she bit a part of his flesh and lightly sucked hard on the small wound. Gaara winced at the sudden shock and calmed down when she released her plump lips from the now red mark.

"Now everyone will know that you're mine and mine alone," she shyly said as she exposed a part of her neck to him, "Now you try."

Gaara looked at the spot in deep thought and quickly leaned in to attack. He made his mark quickly and effectively as the mark was a fiery red color.

"I will make sure that you are mine and mine alone, Tsubaki,"

That night, the two lovers displayed their lust and hunger for each other's love.


End file.
